


Harry Potter and the Girl from the Robe Shop

by corncakes



Series: Potterverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco has a twin sister, F/M, Gryffindor Malfoy, Twin Bond, Vega Narcissa Malfoy, but everyone's 11 in this one, embarassing draco stories, friend to muggles and blood-traiters everywhere, goes by Mal, she's a disaster, tries to slowly claw draco to the good side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncakes/pseuds/corncakes
Summary: Ever since the twins came, life has not been simple for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. While Draco is the perfect pureblood son, their daughter finds their views outdated and bigoted. Vega Narcissa Malfoy has to deal with being the first Gryffindor Malfoy in a century on top of befriending the golden trio and trying to sway her family to the side of the Light.Follow along this AU of the first book where Mal is sorted into Gryffindor and makes friends with the good guys, while desperately trying not to alienate her twin brother.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Potterverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963447
Kudos: 12





	Harry Potter and the Girl from the Robe Shop

Vega Narcissa Malfoy awoke on the morning of July 21, 1991 with a smile on her face. As she raced downstairs past her brother Draco, she shouted, “Get ready, you twat! We’ve got to go to Diagon today!”

“I KNOW!” He bellowed after his twin, who only giggled and continued her mad dash down the stairs.

“Slow it down, young lady,” scolded Leesy, the senior house elf.

“Sorry Leese!” Mal called over her shoulder, not actually slowing down at all. Finally she reached her final destination: the dining room where her mother and father already sat, primly eating toast and reading the Daily Prophet.

“Oh, darling, I wish you wouldn’t run” Narcissa said, as she fussed over Mal’s now windswept hair.

“I can’t help it! I’m finally getting my Hogwarts things today,” Mal said dreamily.

“Not on an empty stomach, you’re not, and not without your brother,” said Lucius, firmly but not unkindly.

“Yes Father,” Mal said with a nod and a smile as she tucked into the pile of food that had appeared on her plate.

It was at that moment that Draco decided to put in an appearance, sauntering in as if he hadn’t a care in the world, but Mal knew under the façade, Dray was as excited as she was to be getting their school supplies today.

“Morning, Mother. Father,” Draco greeted as he sat to tuck into his own breakfast.

“Eat quickly, Dray, I’m so anxious to get a wand, I can hardly sit still.” Mal squirmed in her seat as if to emphasize her need to get moving.

“Alright, Alright. . . And don’t call me Dray, I’m not a child anymore.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen, Drakey,”

“Oh merlin, that’s even worse!”

“Dray seems excellent in comparison, right?”

“Silence, children,” Lucius cried, putting an abrupt end to the feeling of good cheer that the occupants of the table had been feeling. The twins and their parents finished their breakfast in relative silence, with only the sound of scraping forks and the rustle of newspaper as a soundtrack to their meal.

Soon enough, however, it was time to travel to Diagon Alley. Narcissa took her children by the arms, nodded solemnly at Lucius, and turned on her heel to apparate the children and herself to the Leaky Cauldron. Without letting go of the children’s arms, Narcissa moved swiftly through the dingy pub and out the back to the brick wall where tapped the bricks that would reveal the magical street to her children.

“Wow,” breathed Mal.

“It’s not like we haven’t been here before,” Draco said while trying to hide his own wonder.

“ It’s different and you know it. We’re finally here for us.”

“Regardless of what we’re here for, we’ve got to get a move on. I don’t want to be stuck here all day,” Narcissa started to move her children down the street. “Let’s start with Ollivanders, you two will be useless all day unless we get you wands.”

The platinum blonde family moved through the crowd, which parted for them easily. From a young age, the twins had been taught to carry themselves with an air of importance, which inspired average shoppers to move out of their way. As they came up to the shop, Mal broke character entirely, running up to the entrance excitedly. Narcissa sighed in exasperation – _that girl never could hide her emotions well_ – but went to open the door for her children.

As they walked in the dark, drafty store, both Draco and Mal shivered. They both felt as though this was a very solemn shop. As the two children started looking around, an old man appeared suddenly from behind a shelf.

“AH!” Draco cried, jumping a foot in the air when he saw the man. Mal stifled a laugh at her brothers expense and walked confidently up to the man.

“I’m Vega Narcissa Malfoy, and I’m here to find a wand for my first year at Hogwarts,” she said proudly holding out her hand for the man to shake (she had been practicing that speech for a week now, and it paid off). Ollivander took her hand and then began taking her measurements.

“Oh, I know perfectly well who you are Ms. Malfoy,” he said looking at her curiously.

“Please, call me Mal.”

Narcissa bit her tongue to avoid making a scene in public, but she privately wished her daughter would choose to go by something other than that horrid nickname.

“Well then, Mal, let’s try this one. Wormwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches.” Mal gave the wand a swift wave and immediately some papers on Mr. Ollivander’s desk caught fire. “Oh, dear, not that one then,” Mr. Ollivander muttered, turning back around to examine more wands piled high on the shelves.

Over the next 20 minutes they tried out several wands, which ranged from explosive to merely uncomfortable, when finally Mr. Ollivander pulled out his last contender. “Cherry wood and unicorn hair. 11 ¾ inches.”

When Mal held the wand, she immediately knew it was for her. She was filled with a sense of peace and light, and when she waved the wand, dozens of pink flower petals burst forth from the tip.

“Delightful!” Mr. Ollivander cried, turning his attention to finding Draco a wand.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Mal asked her mother, showing off the red toned wood with a carved base that gave the effect that a lupine flower was bursting from the handle.

“It’s extraordinary, love,” said Narcissa, stroking her daughter’s cheek. “When did you get old enough to have a magic wand? Where does the time go?”

“Where does it go? I’ve been waiting for this day for ages. All I want to do is go to Hogwarts and start to learn real magic. You only let me do the baby spells at home,”

“Hush, you’ll already know more than most of your peers, and try not to mention the magic-use at home. You know the ministry doesn’t exactly approve.”

“Yes Mother.” With that, the pair turned their attention back to Draco, who was just being handed a 10 inch Hawthorne and Unicorn hair wand. As he waved it, a shower of green sparks burst trailed from the tip.

“Wicked,” Draco whispered as if he couldn’t believe what he’d done.

“Funny enough, the hairs in both your wands came from the same unicorn.”

Narcissa smiled gently, “Twins with twin cores, how poetic,” she looked lost in thought for a moment but then seemed to remember herself and asked “How much do I owe you?”

After paying for the wands, the family burst forth back onto the main road, with the children too excited to walk with any sense of decorum. “All right, Draco, Vega, that took longer than expected so why don’t we divide and conquer? You two head to Madame Malkins to get your robes fitted, while I stop by Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary to pick up your boring school supplies, and then we’ll meet back here and head the Eyelops, I think I’m going to need to get you an owl so you can send me letters all about your time at Hogwarts.”

The children nodded at her with wide eyes and ran off to Madame Malkins grinning at each other like they just won the lottery. When they made it to the robe shop, huffing and puffing, Madame Malkin herself came out with an armful of fabric. “You two for Hogwarts?” she asked the blondes, who both nodded emphatically. “Well get up on the footstools and we’ll get you fitted.” Draco merely sneered at the woman as he scrambled up, but Mal smiled graciously.

A few moments later, after both twins were standing still while their robes were being pinned by a shop assistant, a boy with tousled black hair and the greenest eyes Mal had ever seen walked through the door. He was directed to the footstool next to Mal for his robe fittings, and since Mal had never been good at holding her tongue, she immediately asked him, “First year at Hogwarts as well?” When the boy nodded the affirmative, Mal continued, “My brother and I are starting this year too! I’m so excited I can hardly stand it!”

“You aren’t nervous at all?” The boy asked, seeming quite nervous indeed.

“What’s there to be nervous about? It’s only school. Well, I guess you could be nervous about becoming a Hufflepuff,” amused at his own joke, Draco smirked to himself.

“Shut up, Dray, there’s loads to be nervous about,” Mal scolded, “How much do you know about Hogwarts?” she asked the black-haired boy.

“Just that it’s a school for magic, and I’m meant to go. What’s Huffley-poof?”

“Were you raised by muggles then?” when he nodded, Mal continued, “Well, Hogwarts is a magical school, you’ve got that right. But it’s also separated into four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each of the houses value different traits. Hufflepuff values kindness and fair play, Ravenclaws value knowledge and curiosity, Gryffindors value bravery and honor, while Slytherins value cunning and ambition.”

“Hufflepuff’s the worst one. It’s where they put all the losers who can’t fit in anywhere else,” Draco explained haughtily.

Giving her twin a reproachful look, Mal said “It’s not that bad. Besides, at least it doesn’t have the reputation of being the evil house like Slytherin does.”

“Why would they have an evil house?” The boy asked, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the thought.

“The children aren’t actually evil. It’s just that cunning and ambition aren’t always the most positive traits, so Slytherin tends to produce a few more dark wizards than the rest,” Mal explained. “Our whole family’s been in Slytherin, though, so we don’t really think it’s evil.”

“It’s just Mal’s little joke since she’s convinced she’ll be sorted somewhere else.”

“Why do you think that?” the boy asked.

“I’ve always been a bit of a black sheep in the family.” Mal said, cagily, not wanting to get into the politics of blood purity with this nice by she’d only just met. Just then Madame Malkin bustled into the room, declaring Mal and Draco’s robes finished, and soon they found themselves paying for their robes and about to leave.

“I never properly introduced myself, but I’m Mal. Find me on the train to Hogwarts and we can sit together!”

Draco grabbed Mal’s hand and started dragging her towards the exit as the boy called “I’m Harry! And I’ll be sure to do that!”

Mal went through the rest of their errands with a faint smile on her face. She had just made her first friend at Hogwarts, how exciting!


End file.
